The Death That He Deserves
by BreakFree
Summary: Adopted from MythoBoy. Inspired by "When A Brother Is Not Enough." Enjoy lovelies 3


**_Hello all! So first of all, so many apologies need to be made for the fact that I have been neglecting this cite for like a year? Yeah, I don't know how long. And I know you're all going to hate me if you don't already for never writing on here anymore, but this is actually not one of my stories. It was written by MythoBoy, inspired by my story "When A Brother Is Not Enough." He said that he was going to delete it if I didn't adopt it, so I new that I needed to adopt it because it's wonderfully, amazingly written and everyone I'm sure was thinking this at some point while reading "When A Brother Is Not Enough."  
On another note, the semester here at college is over in like 4 weeks and then I am going to try my absolute hardest to not be a stranger to this site anymore. I'm very sorry. If there is anyone who still cares about my writing even though I've not written forever, I love you so much 3 Hopefully I can get something new to you when I'm free.  
_**

**A/N**

**Ok well I'm dedicating this to BreakFree. This one-shot is taken off of BreakFree's story 'When a Brother Is Not Enough' if you haven't read it…GO AND READ IT! And don't read this until you read that one. SO enjoy!**

**Logan's POV**

Me and Kendall were at the pool relaxing or at least trying to relax. It was kind of difficult to relax when a dirty good for nothing guy is looking at the guy in your arms hungrily.

I tightened my arms around Kendall and so did he. I let out a low growl and glared at Storm. He was looking at Kendall _my _Kendall, _my Angel_ with that disgusting hungrily look in his eyes like Kendall belonged to him, when Kendall didn't and doesn't belong to him. I love Kendall and Kendall is mine and only mine.

I swear if that scum-bag tries anything with _my Angel _I'll _kill_ him.

I increased my glared as Kendall whimpered. Kendall had lifted his head and he saw Storms eyes.

I saw Storm smirk and he began to walk in our direction.

I continued glaring at him as Kendall whimpered again and tightened his grip on me.

"Well look at the cute couple." he said disgustingly.

"What do you want Storm." I said bitterly.

"I just wanted to see if I could hang out with Kendall." he said in that confident voice of his that I loathed.

"No Storm, now get out of here." I said starting to get mad.

"Aw come on Logan, I'm not gona do anything to the twerp." he said smugly

"Get out of here Storm! Can't you see Kendall doesn't like you! Now get out of here you asshole." I yelled at him angrily.

I didn't care that the whole PalmWoods was looking at us or that Camille was looking at me with rage.

Kendall held on to me tighter.

I saw Storms face contort in rage. "No one talk to me in that way! And I always get what I want!" he yelled and advanced on me and Kendall.

Before I even knew what was happening I found my self on the floor and Kendall being dragged away by Storm.

"Logie! Logan!" Kendall yelled desperately.

It hurt me to see my _Angel_ so scared. "Kendall!" I yelled as I ran after him.

Storm was near to entering the building and I almost reached him and Kendall when suddenly, I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing.

Storm stopped and stood still and so did everyone. Everyone was looking around whispering and wondering where that sound had come from.

I knew this was my chance so I ran to grab Kendall. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Storms grip.

"No!" he yelled "Give him-" Storm's sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow protruded from the space in between Storm's legs.

Everyone turned to look at where the arrow had come from. There standing

next to the cabanas was a young girl about sixteen she had spiky black hair

and a black leather jacket and brown combat boots. She wore a silver tiara

on her head and she had on skull earrings and a _Death to Barbie _T-shirt

Showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. She had a bow

And quiver sling on her back. And surrounding her and us were a group of girl with arrows notched and bows at the ready.

I gulped I beginning to get scared. 'Who are these girls?' I thought. Kendall hugged me tightly and I hugged in back comfortingly.

"Hey!" yelled Mr. Bitters coming outside "What is going on out here? And who are you?" he asked the girl.

Before she could respond Storm grabbed Mr. Bitters and he held him in a headlock.

"Hey!" I yelled, but Storm produced a gun and put it to Mr. Bitters head.

"Now give me Kendall or I swear this mans brains will be splattered on the floor." he said evilly.

Mr. Bitters just stood there frozen in fear.

I looked at Storm and saw the craziness in his eyes 'Oh My god.' I thought

"Now give me Kendall or else!" he yelled "Or I'll kill him."

"Logie." Kendall whimpered as he tightened his grip on me and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Now!" he yelled "I mean it!" I saw his finger tighten on the trigger.

I saw Mr. Bitters sweating in fear and the whole Palmwoods residence holding their breaths.

I pulled Kendall closer toward me if that was even possible.

He smiled smugly "Fine if that's the way you want it," he said smiling as at me as he pulled back the trigger and quick as lighting an arrow flew threw the air and knocked the gun out of Storm's hand.

"Agh!" he screamed in rage as the gun fell and in the distraction Mr. Bitters got out of his grip and ran into the Palmwoods screaming.

With a look of murder on his face he turned to look at me and Kendall and then he looked at the punk Goth girl, everyone turned to look at her.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" he yelled in rage and ran at her.

As he neared her I watched with wide eyes and she dodged to her right at the last minute. Strom stumbled past her. I saw the other girls with their bows at the ready watching intently.

He jumped at her as he recovered from his miss, she jumped and flipped over his head as she landed she turned around and tripped him.

Everyone laughed at Storm. The girl smirked. I saw Camille staring in wonder at the girl and at Storm.

Storm growled as he got up "Now one messes with!" he yelled "Do you hear me no one! I am so going to kill you Bitch!" he yelled at the girl as he slowly walked towards her.

Exactly at that moment when he called her a bitch her face contorted into a mask of pure anger and she glared at him.

"You shall be the one to do die today Stark Lockwood!" she announced.

I gasped and so did Kendall 'Stark here!' fury filled me 'How in hell did he find us? How didn't I figure this out before?' I hugged Kendall tighter and so did he.

I saw Camille's face contort into a guilty one and I saw Stark stop mid stride "W-what how did-?" he stuttered

"I know things." She whispered smugly.

"N-no, b-but, w-why?" he asked moving backwards

"Well for one," she smiled "you called me something I do not approve of, boy and second you killed your parents and third, you are done hurting Kendall." she said pointing at _my Angel._

'Whoa she does know things.' I thought as her smile grew wide.

"Now say good-bye Stark." she said moving closer to him.

"NO!" he yelled and ran towards me and Kendall

I had no time to move out of the way so I just stood there frozen wondering what would happen to me and Kendall.

But before he could reach us, I heard the crowd gasp and from the corner of my eye I saw that the girl suddenly had a shield with the scariest head on it protruding from the middle and in her right hand she held a spear.

Strom stopped just long enough to look at the girl before his eyes widened in fear. I felt fear and I knew Kendall did also since he was holding my arm in a death grip. I saw the other Palmwoods residence move back in fear.

'It must be her shield.' I thought 'That think is freaky.'

She smiled, put her shield in front of her and lifted her spear over her head. Then the most scariest thing happened she yelled what sounded like a war cry (Gia ton Día kai ti̱n Ártemi̱ !**(1)**) and charged at Stark.

Stark screamed like a girl and ran towards the exit the girl right behind him. He almost made it too, but just before he reached the exit she pulled back her spear and threw it.

I watched as it sailed threw the air and embed itself in Stark's chest. He screamed in agony and I saw sparks flying off of him and through the air.

The girl slowed down as he fell to the floor and after while he stopped convulsing.

She approached him and quickly pulled out her spear. It disappeared in her hand and I saw her shield turn into a bracelet.

It was quiet for a few second, before the silence was broken by a loud "NO!"

I turned and saw Camille running towards Stark's body.

But suddenly before she could reach his body a dozen or so arrows flew through the air. I watched in horror as the impaled her.

"Oh my god!" yelled Kendall and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I looked towards the girls with the bows. They were the ones that killed Camille. I then looked towards the Goth punk girl and so did Kendall.

She smiled at me kindly.

"Who are you?" I asked her "And why did you-why-?" I didn't finish my question before a name popped into my head 'Thalia.'

"What the-?" I exclaimed, but she cut me off.

"You two are safe now, and will be bothered no more." she said looking at me and Kendall.

"Yeah, but what about-?" I asked, but again she cut me off.

"We shall take care of the bodies." she said "And now to take care of you people since mortals are not to see the hunt."

"W-what are you going to do with us-?" I heard Kendall say, but instead of responding she pointed up at the sky.

Everyone looked skyward and so did me and Kendall.

There up in the sky I could see a beautiful full moon clear as day in the day. If that made any sense.

I heard everyone gasp and whisper that it was beautiful. But not me I suddenly felt dizzy looking up at the moon.

"Logan?" I heard Kendall ask me.

"Y-yes Kendall?" I replied lazily

"I'm g-getting dizzy." he said

"I-I know." I said as I saw everyone fall to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly Kendall became heavy in my arms and I knew that he was now unconscious too. I now felt to weak to stand up.

Suddenly I found my self on the floor with Kendall on top of me.

I turned my head to the left, to see Combat boots approaching me.

I looked up and into the eyes of who I assumed was Thalia. She had electric blue eyes.

"Sleep." she whispered to me "Sleep." and suddenly that sounded like a good idea.

I nodded and began to close my eyes. The last thing I did was wrap my arms tighter around Kendall to keep him close to me and protect him.

The last thing I heard was Thalia whisper to me one last sentence to me. "Do not worry Logan Mitchell you and your angel shall be watched over."

**A/N**

**(1) For Zeus and for Artemis!…Crappy ending? I know why are my endings so crappy? Ugh! Well I hope you guys liked it especially you BreakFree thanks for inspiring me with your story! REWVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
